Vice President
:Not to be confused with the Club President in the cog golf courses. The Senior Vice President of Sales, commonly abbreviated as the V.P., is the boss of the Sellbots. Appearance The VP is a boss cog, with binocular-like eyes, large teeth, and two faces. He wears a violet Sellbot suit with a white collar underneath. He has a yellow and green light bulb on his head. The VP sits on a gear-shaped podium that retracts and resembles a tank, and moves using silver tracks on the bottom of the podium. Attacks *'Throw Gears - '''The VP will look at the targeted toon and hurl multiple gears to the toon. Being hit by the gears will deduct 3 laff points. They can be avoided by jumping or moving out of the way. *[[Gear Shower|'Gear Shower']] - The VP will twirl around, causing a shower of gears to hit the toons. Being hit by the shower will deduct 3 laff points. *'Jump '- The VP will jump, which will deduct 10 laff points. This can be avoided by jumping. *'Undercarriage Gears - Gears will fly out from his undercarriage, which will deduct 2 laff points. This can be avoided by jumping or moving out of the way, but jumping makes you unable to hurl pies into the undercarriage well. *Swipe - '''The VP will sit down and swipe at the toon nearby, deducting 5 laff points. This happens when a toon runs into the VP. *Bump - when you bump into the VP, you lose a laff point. During the pie battle, it may activate Swipe. Whole Cream Pie A Whole Cream Pie is used to defeat the Vice President. To throw one, press the delete key, insert key or the pie button at the top of the screen. On a Mac, press the FORWARD DELETE key. Instead of buying these from Goofy's Gag Shop, you can get them for free from the captive shopkeeper. You will have unlimited Whole Cream Pies after you get them from the shopkeeper. A pie must hit the Vice President above his treads while he is distracted by toons. Then he will be stunned and toons will be able to damage him. Toons will be able to throw pies at eachother giving the targeted toon 1 laff point. Battle Ending The VP will fall off the towers and be defeated. Then you'll collect your reward and be automatically teleported back to Daisy Gardens. Your reward consists of gag points, and the toon that you saved can help you in battle if you need him/her. See the SOS toon article for more details. Trivia *The V.P. is the only cog boss that does not say something when he is defeated. *The V.P. battle is the only boss battle that doesn't take place inside, but the lobby is inside the towers. *When the V.P. jumps, he starts moving forward making the battle longer. *The V.P. and the Chief Justice are the only cog bosses without a health meter. *In August 2010, the doodles from the Daisy Gardens pet shop chewed the wires in Sellbot Towers, beginning Operation: Storm Sellbot, allowing any toon to combat the Vice President, even if they did not possess a cog suit. *The V.P. is the only boss without the word "chief" in its name. See Also *Sellbot Towers *Sellbot HQ Gallery Category:Cogs Category:Sellbots Category:Boss Category:Special cogs Category:Sellbot HQ Category:No level cogs